Elles étaient tout, tu seras là
by Mya92
Summary: Après la mort de deux être chers, Harry sombre dans la folie. Sauratil retrouver l'épaule sur laquelle poser sa tête ? Slash
1. Les derniers moments

Hello ! Bienvenue dans l'univers complexe de la tête d'un Harry qui souffre... Cette fanfiction est en cours d'écriture, et j'essairais de publier un chapitre par semaine si possible.

**Résumé **: Harry perd les être auxquels il tient le plus, mais la lune remplacera un jour le soleil...

**_Avertissement_** : Attention, cette fanfiction est un slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe. Donc, les homophobes peuvent aller voir ailleur si le pingouins peuvent voler

**Annonce** : Je cherche un bêta pour cete fanfiction !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les derniers moments

J'ai mal au coeur. Envie de pleurer, de vomir, de crier. Elle est en dessous. Tout en dessous. Et toute seule. Je ne veux plus de mouchoirs. Je les veux elles. Je ne suis tellement rien. Si tout le monde savait. Si elles savaient. J'ai encore mal à me remémorer. Sa mort. Leur mort. Les profonds troubles dans lesquels je suis tombé. Dans lesquels je tombe encore. Son âme brille sur ma montre. Je l'aimais tellement. Nous l'aimions tellement...

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment possible de faire cela à une enfant ?"

"Cinq jours, monsieur Potter. Je vous conseille de faire en sorte que ce soient les plus beaux de sa vie."

"Je ne peux pas. Vous trouverez une solution. Il le faut."

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. Trouver un antidote de cette envergure prendrait au moins deux longs mois, et encore, c'est un minimum. Votre fille n'a pas tout ce temps. Je suis désolé."

Je n'osais pas lui faire face. Elle allait mourrir elle aussi. Pourquoi encore ? Si j'avais voulu résister et tenir après la mort de Ginny, c'était pour elle. Ma dernière petite raison de vivre. La petite note rose de mes jours sombres. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes une seconde de plus.

Rien ne les arrêteraient je le savais. Mais il fallait que je la retrouve.

"C'est un coucher de soleil. Quand le soleil veut se reposer de sa longue journée de travail, il laisse la lune le remplacer."

"C'est magnfique", murmura Lilyan avant de fermer les yeux et de se blottir contre son père. "Papa, je n'ai pas peur de faire comme le soleil. De toute façon la lune sera là pour me remplacer."

Je ne compris pas. Ses mains devinrent moites et son front brulant, comme chaque soir depuis quelque temps. La disparition du soleil lui faisait ressentir les pires souffrances à cause de cette malediction. Cette horrible tache sur son ventre. Mais je n'avais pas résisté à son envie : voir l'ultime moment du jour.

Je la calais dans mes bras et transplanait jusqu'à la maison. Lui donnant une potion de sommeil en espèrant qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop, je me laissais aller contre le dossier de ma chaise.

"je n'ai pas peur de faire comme le soleil. De toute façon la lune sera là pour me remplacer."

Comment pouvais-t-elle savoir ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je n'aurais pas pu. Mais malgré tout elle savait qu'elle allait mourir... Sept ans, est-ce assez pour pouvoir prétendre qu'on a vécut ? Bien sûr que non. Je n'en peux plus.

J'ai veillé à son chevet longtemps. J'ai écouté ses pleurs, j'ai vu les cauchemars qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire, j'ai crié dans mes paumes. Ma langue a le gout amer de l'horreur, je suis dans cette angoisse de la fin, le temps est comme suspendu. Elle va mourrir, et je ne peux plus rien y faire.

Je l'ai emmenée au sommet de la montagne. Le temps était glacial, mais il fallait qu'elle voit la neige. On a marché en silence longtemps, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle semblait heurese. Je ne lui avais pas dit. Mais elle savait. Elle faisait celle qui n'avait pas peur, aurais-je plus peur qu'elle ?

Les jours suivants je ne savais plus. La force me manquait, la voir encore en vie près de moi me rendait fou de colère et de desespoir. Nous passions parfois des heures l'un dans les bras de l'autre, elle chantonnant, moi sanglotant silencieusement des ses boucles blond vénitien.

C'était la veille. En réalité il ne restait que six heures, selon la précision du médecin. C'était le matin et le soleil était levé, elle ne souffrait donc pas. Mais elle avait remarqué ma mine tordue par la douleur et l'angoisse, et elle a eu sa première véritable crise de larmes depuis qu'elle avait eu cette marque. La voir si désemparée, elle qui n'avait jamais faibli, ma toute petite... Je n'imaginais plus supporter cette douleur, je voulais que cela cesse... Et en même temps il fallait que je profite de ces dernières heures au maximum. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, alors je ne la contrariais pas. Chaque minutes semblaient suspendue dans l'espace.

Je n'avais aucune idée sur la façon dont elle allait partir. Elle était sur mes genoux et dormait à moitié, les yeux humides. Mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'aiguille des minutes, tic, tac, tic, tac... Le choc fut brutal. Lilyan se détacha subitement de mon torse contre lequel elle s'était lovée, puis éclata de rire. Un rire tendre, éclatant, puissant, le rire le plus heureux qu'il me sembla entendre de toute ma vie. Puis ce magnifique son s'étrangla dans sa gorge, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle s'effondra brusquement à mes pieds. Horrifié, je restai un instant sans oser bouger, puis des sanglots incontrolable me déchirèrent la poitrine. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je la voyais, ses yeux si verts comme les miens, qui ne brillleraient plus jamais.

* * *

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour me motiver et m'aider à continuer. Merci . 


	2. Au bord du gouffre

Bon, premièrement je m'excuse des mois qui séparent ce chapitre du premier. De nombreuses raisons ont fait que j'ai pratiquement arrêté d'écrire et je n'ai pas pensé à continuer cette fanfiction, qui me tenait pourtant à coeur. Donc je reviens, en publiant ce second chapitre ; je pense que le 3° n'arrivera pas tout de suite parceque je ne serais pas là durant ce mois d'aout, mais il se pourrait que je l'écrive avant de partir.

**Résumé **: Harry perd les être auxquels il tient le plus, mais la lune remplacera un jour le soleil...

**_Avertissement_** : Attention, cette fanfiction est un slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe. Donc, les homophobes peuvent aller voir ailleur si le pingouins peuvent voler.

**Annonce** : Comme il y a des mois que je n'avais pas écrit de chapitre, je trouvais indécent de redemander à celle qui s'était proposée d'être ma bêta de regarder ce chapitre. Donc, si DrarryForEver désire toujours être ma bêta readeuse, j'aimerais qu'elle me contacte. Si d'ici un mois elle ne me recontacte pas, je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre (je m'excuse particulièrement auprès d'elle pour le fait de ne pas l'avoir recontacté durant ces longs mois)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Au bord du gouffre

Bien... Je m'excuse humblement pour tout le temps qui sépare ce chapitre du premier, mais le temps m'a manqué ! Je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement, en ayant le projet d'un chapitre par semaine, et en continuant également mes autre fanfictions. Merci pour les reviews, et un clin d'oeil spécial à marioncxx, qui me reviewte régulièrement et qui m'aide beaucoup ;) Voilà ! Bonne lecture .

Je devrais tout brûler. Consummer le passé et le reste, tout ce qui a un jour compté mais qui aujourd'hui n'a même plus l'once d'une importance. Je sens mon coeur cogner tout au fond de ma poitrine : c'est peut-être la dernière partie de mon corps encore en vie, le reste s'étant éteint avec mon dernier Amour. Je peux bien affimer qu'il y a bien trois personnes que j'ai pu un minimum connaître et aimer dans ma vie : mon parrain, ma femme, ma fille : je les ai perdus tous les trois. Peut-on en vingt-cinq ans subir tant de malheurs ? Etais-je à la naissance prédestiné à tout cela ? Où est-ce que quelque part j'avais choisi ma voie ? Etait-il décemment possible de s'auto infliger une souffrance pareille ?

Mon coeur. Il bat beaucoup trop fort. J'aimerais redonner un peu de ce sang qui coule dans mes veines à l'être étendu par terre. Je ne veux plus voir ses yeux anciennement gorgés de soleil déformés par la terreur. Je ne peux plus. Ma langue a le goût pâteux de la mort, la pièce sent le cadavre. Je suis seul ! Je ne le réalise que maintenant, mais je suis seul pour de bon dans cette grande maison, dans cette horrible vie ! Je n'en peux plus, mon esprit me torture, si seulement je pouvais le faire taire ! Que tous mes tourments se terminent, je ne suis pas assez fort, je n'ai plus de soutien, mon nombril n'est pas assez haut ! Ne m'imcombez pas d'une tache aussi dure en m'enlevant mes appuis, mes forces ! Que vais-je devenir ? Je ne peux pas mourrir maintenant, c'est le monde sorcier qui le veut.

Je me demande ce qu'est ma vie en échange des milliards d'autres qui comptent sur moi. Je pourrais être égoïste et penser qu'après la mort il n'y a plus rien et donc que mourrir serait préférable à toutes les autres tortures; j'abandonnerai ainsi tous ces gens qui comptent sur moi. Où se cache cette parcelle de dignité qu'il reste encore en moi ? Cette envie de bien faire ce... ce courage ! D'où me vient cette envie de vivre ?! Je ne veux plus vivre ! Je veux les rejoindre ! Au secours Lilyan, ma Lilyan, donne moi la main, j'ai tant besoin que tu me serres ! Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez me réconforter de mon malheur : mais mon malheur, c'est vous ! Comme j'ai mal, comme je souffre, il faudrait que je ne pense plus, c'est bien trop douloureux...

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ça va aller, nous nous occupons de Lilyan" résonna une voix proche et lointaine.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais en larmes, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux à demi clos. Il y avait du monde autour de moi. Je n'étais même pas seul. Et pourtant je n'avais pas senti leur présence. Allez vous-en ! Vous n'êtes tellement rien, si seulement vous saviez...

"C'est horrible ! On dirait qu'elle est morte sous la torture !"

"Ce n'était qu'une enfant bordel..."

"Une enfant..."

"Lilyan..."

Je me sentis sombrer. Lilyan fut écartée de moi, doucement, je la sentis glisser du parquet pour aller se réfugier ailleurs, je ne sais où. Mon esprit était en train de se déconnecter du monde réel...

"Harry ? Harry vient ici mon amour, je ne me sens pas bien !"

"Que vous arrive-t-il Madame Potter ?" m'exclamais-je dans un éclat de rire.

"J'ai mal au ventre je... Je crois que tu vas être père."

"Je vais être... père ?"

Comme j'étais heureux ! Ginny, je t'aime, tu es ma femme, tu es la mère de mon enfant... Nous en aurons tant d'autres, tant d'autres !

"Il est inconscient. Le choc a été très dur, je doute de l'état dans lequel il sera en se réveillant... Il est à la limite du coma..."

"Harry je t'en prie... Je commence à avoir vraiment mal, nous pouvons y aller maintenant !"

"Tu préfères que je t'enlève sur mon balai volant et que je te dépose comme un voleur sur le toit de Ste Mangouste, ou que nous prenions la Poudre de Cheminette ?"

"Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et transplanons, je t'en prie..."

"Bien sûr très chère. C'est parti !"

"Harry, je suis désolée. Avec Ron on aurait voulu être là et te soutenir plus... Tu peux nous en vouloir, mais je t'en supplie, ne restes pas enfermé dans ta tête... Reviens !"

"Elle est magnifique, comme sa mère."

"Merci Harry... Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours ! C'est la plus belle des Magies. Comment allons nous l'appeler ?"

"Lily. En hommage à ma mère."

"Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfèrerais que le nom ne soit pas exactement similaire..."

"Alors... Que penses tu de Lily-Ann ?"

"Lily-Ann ? En deux noms ? Pourquoi pas... Je sais... Lilyan ?"

"C'est parfait. Vous êtes toutes les deux parfaites, mes trésors."

"Harry, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup suivi tout au long de ta vie mais saches que... Depuis la mort de Sirius, j'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger dans l'ombre et malgré ma lycanthropie. Nos vies sont toutes les deux un peu similaires, non ? Tu perds ta femme, ta fille, tes parents, ton parrain... Moi j'ai perdu tous mes amis, alors que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir de famille."

"Sa première année lui va très bien, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Elle est belle comme un coeur, et elle court déjà partout. Ca elle doit le tenir de son père !"

"Parceque tu étais calme toi à Poudlard ? Tu es un peu culottée ! Je me demande quel caractère elle aura quand elle étudieras à Poudlard."

"Reviens Harry..."

* * *

Un peu flou ce chapitre ? C'est normal :P 


	3. Lettre Anonyme

Je profite d emon bref retour chez moi pour publier le 3ème chapitre. Enjoy

**Résumé **: Harry perd les être auxquels il tient le plus, mais la lune remplacera un jour le soleil...

**_Avertissement_** : Attention, cette fanfiction est un slash, c'est à dire qu'elle raconte une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe. Donc, les homophobes peuvent aller voir ailleur si le pingouins peuvent voler.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai les yeux ouverts. Tout ce que j'ai l'impression de voir est blanc... Blanc comme les neiges éternelles, blanc comme le teint pâle de ma Lilyan. Lilyan... Elle vient souvent me rendre visite, dans mes rêves. Ginny faisait ça elle aussi, au début. En réalité, je ne suis pas vraiment seul. C'est bon de les avoir près de moi.

Des couleurs s'ajoutent au décor. Des sensations aussi. Je sens des draps blancs. Ce ne sont pas ceux de mon lit; le matelas est posé sur des ressorts en fer qui donnent une impression d'enfoncement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout est aussi flou...

- Harry !

Harry ? Mon prénom, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Quelquechose bouge devant moi, se rapproche. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, et je sens que quelqu'un place un objet métalique sur mon nez Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, tout est beaucoup plus clair.

Je m'assois sur le lit et laisse Hermione Granger me prendre dans ses bras.

-Harry, nous craignions que tu ne te réveilles jamais, sanglote-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort.

-Je suis là m'entendais-je murmurer, je ne partirais plus.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle. Une sorte de vide serein flotte dans ma boite cranienne... Comme si on avait éradiqué toutes mes pensées et qu'elles revenaient lourdement une par une, me raccordant au monde réel. J'avais la sensation d'avoir été longtemps ailleurs puis de nouveau présent. Où aurais-je bien pu partir ? Dans les airs, avec les oiseaux. Je suis tellement léger... Et en même temps je fais mon poids sur cette terre.

-Un mois Harry... Etat comateux profond. C'est une chance que tu te sois accroché à la vie. Même les médicomages disaient.

Accroché à la vie ? C'est la vie qui s'accroche à moi. Est-ce que je veux vivre, vraiment ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis en vie. Je suis en vie et d'autres sont morts. Si seulement mes idées pouvaient s'ordonner, je ne comprend plus grand chose.

Je sens que je me lève. Que je fais quelques pas sur mes jambes engourdies. Que je cherche le soleil. Où est le ciel ?

-Nous allons sortir d'ici, faire un tour dans les couloirs...

Je suis dans mon appartement, seul, un peu hanté par leurs fantômes. Quelque part cela fait du bien. Je n'ai personne pour me regarder avec des yeux plein de tristesse et d'apitoiement. Je n'ai plus confiance en personne et je ne sais même plus où en est le monde. A vrai dire ce n'est pas la principale de mes préoccupations. Depuis que la prophétie a été révélée au grand public et que mon comas aussi, j'ai reçu un bon millier de lettres. Toutes d'un contenu foutaisement larmoyant et niaseux. Ma nouvelle activité est donc de les lire une par une, puis de les classer selon leur niveau de niaiserie. Cela va du niveau 10 : "Harry tu es mon héros ne penses pas que tu es seul je t'ai toujours aimé et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit gnagnagna l'amour de ma vie..." au niveau 1, simple lettre de profonde compassion ou de simples condoléances. J'ai quand même eu le droit à de gentils pavés philosophiques voulant me rappeler avec justesse ma condition actuelle. Ceux-là sont les plus intéressants, je les lis en simple philologue, oubliant que je suis le premier concerné. Alors que j'y pense, une énième lettre arrive par la fenêtre. J'indique au hibou le chemin de ma nouvelle mangeoire de repos pour hiboux d'admirateurs et décide de la lire tout de suite.

Mon nom est écrit à l'encre verte. Dans une calligraphie parfaite, presque professionelle. Alors que je la tiens dans mes mains, la lettre semble se révéler à l'avance. Elle n'a rien à voir avec les autres. Elle vient de quelqu'un qui a l'intention de me dire quelque chose.

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela fait tant d'années. Tu n'as pas tant changé, à part le fait que tes joues se creusent de fatigue et de tristesse. Tu ressemble un peu à une de ces vieilles loques qu'on garde par fierté mais qui ne sont bonnes qu'à jeter. Oui, Harry Potter, une loque. Un vieux machin, une chose, et je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'arrêter là pour le moment. Tu as de sèrieuses raisons qui te laissent la possibilité d'afficher une telle apparence extèrieure. Mais intèrieurement Harry, es-tu resté le même ? Impossible. Un sentimental comme toi ne peux pas survivre à deux décès. Il a fallu que ton organisme, ton cerveau se reprogramme complètement pour t'aider à surmonter ce choc - d'où ton récent comas. D'après mes réflexions, tu n'as pas pu rester l'idiot aveugle que tu as toujours été. Les seuls qui peuvent affronter la mort en face n'ont pas de réels sentiments. Ou alors ils croient en d'autres sortes de sentiments, des sentiments plus complexes, ne se basant pas sur le simple amour de l'autre, mais sur de l'intelligence, de la réflexion, du... Pouvoir. Je sais que tu as changé. Et je sais que tu lis tes lettres une par une, et que tu ne jetteras pas celle-ci au feu. Je t'observe attentivement et je vois en toi un être refait, de la tête aux orteils. Et je ne laisserais pas passer l'occasion de te laisser filer. Tu as un profil exploitable, et je te parle franchement parceque cela a toujours été ma façon d'agir. Je veux te montrer un autre aspect de la vie, je veux t'apprendre des choses. Tu es la seule personne que je pense capable de quelque chose dans ce monde... Tu ne le regretteras pas, je t'assure. J'aimerais que tu répondes à cette lettre, pour changer, et que tu oublies toutes les autres. Que tu me laisses te prouver l'étendue de ton âme. Que nous accomplissions ensemble les quatre cent coups et que nous les envoyions tous au diable._

_A bientot._

_PS : Pour me répondre, donne juste ta lettre à mon hibou._

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Finalement, cette lettre était celle d'une folle-dingue de moi, qui en plus croyait que j'étais disposé à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et cette personne me conaissait ? Je la relu plusieurs fois. L'envie me vint de jouer le jeu. Je répondis simplement :

_Cher(e) inconnu(e),_

_De quoi es tu capable ?_

* * *

Aucune review pour le chapitre précédent, c'est donc qu'il n'était pas intéressant ? Ma boite à review est toujours ouverte et bientôt, la suite


End file.
